customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version)
This episode is not to be confused with the North American version '' '''Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite' is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Eva found a real dinosaur bone, Barney and his friends go on a time traveling adventure to see the real dinosaurs. Educational Theme: Dinosaurs Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # I'm a Dinosaur # Dinosaur Skeleton # Just Imagine # The Dinosaurs Song # I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurs Rex # It's Good to Be Home # A Friend Like You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This U.K. version of this episode has 17 kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) never appeared with David, Laura and Rachel. Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 (U.K.)